


In his arms tonight

by Willow200719



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Closeted Gay, Cute, Cute Eddie, Forced Kiss, Gay, Henry Bowers is a creep, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possesive Henry, Protective Richie, Reddie, Richieandeddie, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Stalker Henry, This is enough tags, Weird Henry, forced contact, gay kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow200719/pseuds/Willow200719
Summary: "Oh Ed's your mine mine mine."  Henry had said his voice dripping with venom and some sort of sick twisted amusement. Eddie trembled, as he shook his head. Only Richie could call him Ed's."Your fucking insane Henry! I don't belong to anyone! I'm not property! Your gonna go to jail for harrassment! stop."In which Henry Bowers Is obsessed with Eddie Kasprak, and Eddie finds protection in Richie Tozier .
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Bloodied sweatshirts

Eddie Kasprak is sweet. yes, he can be a fireball, and quite the fighter, but he's sweet. He justs wants someone to love him. To be there for him. He needs someone more than ever.   
END OF THE DAY IN THE BATHROOM

Eddie sat on the edge of the sink swinging his legs and nodding his head to the music that was playing, which was Bohemian Rhapsody, By Queen. It was one of Eddie's favorite songs and he found himself humming along. It was a Wednesday afternoon, and he was waiting for his Jazz band practice to start, which he signed up for along with one of his other friends, Stanley Uris. Even though the bathroom had many germs, he found the place peaceful when no one else was in there with him. His time alone was interrupted by a loud bang and the Bowers gang busting through the door revealing beat up Henry Bowers. 

Eddie's brown eyes widening as he saw the boys heads snap up and notice him. He grabs his bag and reaches for the other door, when he was met with two large arms slamming him into the wall. "You know medical shit right?" Belch says gripping his small arms tightly, "U-Uh." He stutters out, and Belch rolls his eyes,"Fucking fix him up." Belch says nodding towards Henry who was covered in cuts and bruises and looked like shit. He was staring at Eddie with some weird malicious look in his eyes and it made eddie wanna curl up in a ball and go unnoticed. 

The small boy shakes his head as if to say no. Patrick tosses something to Belch that Eddie soon realizes is a pocket knife, "Do it or Patrick will fucking slit your little throat." he threatens, Eddie's hand trembles, and he slides his backpack of his shoulders, and shakily digs for his first aid kid he takes it out, and Victor places a hand on the back of Eddies shoulder, nudging him towards Henry.   
Eddie swallows hardly, and decides he should do it, so he doesn't get hurt. He feels the sharp cold pocket knife against his neck, and he closes his eyes for a second, trying to avoid Henrys gaze that was focused on him. "Hurry it up Twink we don't have all day." Patrick says poison settled thick into his voice.   
Eddie grabs his antibiotic ointment, and a cotton swab, and presses it to a cut on Henry's shoulder, the blood washing away. Once the cut looked clean, Eddie's trembling fingers started applying healing gel to the gash. He could feel Henry's freaky gaze staring at him, and it made him shiver. 

He moved to another gash, that was larger and washed it with alcohol that was meant for cleaning out wounds. It burned and stung the cut, and Henry let out a noise of pain. "Don't fucking hurt him." Patrick says pushing the blade deeper against Eddie's soft skin, drawing blood. His eyes filled with hot tears as the knife stung his skin. "I'll b-be more careful." He says scared of what the group of boys were capable of.   
Henry Watches tears drip down eddie's face, the smaller boy looked oh so beautiful when he cried, but he wanted to be the only one to make Eddie cry. To make him tremble. he used the rough skin of his thumb pad to wipe away a stray tear, licking it. "Don't fucking cry." He says and Eddie shivered, and felt disgusted even with the small touch of Henry. 

Eddie finished cleaning, and looked down and saw the collar of his new yellow sweatshirt that had a sunflower on it had been soaked by crimson red blood. He wiped his eyes, "I'm done." He says shakily stepping away and shoving the first aid kit into his backpack that had been laying on the germy floor.

Eddie picked up the remains of his broken walkman, that Patrick must've broken. "My walkman." He whispers looking at the broken remains, that wouldn't be repaired. Patrick laughs, "Oh no did I break it? Oopsie." he says imitating a high pitched voice. 

Eddie didn't take any time to stick around, as soon as he grabbed all of his things he rushed into the locker room changing into a clean shirt, and throwing his blood stained sweatshirt into the trash, the boy with the mullet's intense gaze watching him leave the bathroom. 

His converse padded lightly as he stepped into the band room. "Ah! There are star keyboard-ist is." Betty Ripsom says with a warm smile, while plucking at her electric guitars strings.   
"Sorry I'm late I was uh caught up in things." Eddie rushes out, and Stanley pats his shoulder, the same shoulder Victor had touched. "It's okay Eddie we were gonna start on the new song, remember it?" 

Eddie nods, remembering some song he had been listening to that they were supposed to perform, that morning so he could remember the beat. 

That night Eddie laid in bed with the feeling he was being watched. He sat up and reached for his phone calling Richie.


	2. Phone calls in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie calls Richie concerning his fears of being watched.

Eddie's phone was in his small hands as he took of his shirt, and examined the cut on his collarbone that he had forgotten to clean, which usually never happened, he always was cleaning any injuries he had, even a small scrape. He took out a few cottonballs, and some hydrogen peroxide. He glanced back at his phone, and pressed on the contact that was labeled, "Rich." 

The phone buzzed a few times before richie picked up, "Heya Darlin." Rich had chimed in a absolutetly terrible accent, like usual. But all Eddie could muster was, "Hey." His voice was quieter than usual, and his phone sat on the bathroom counter on speaker, as Eddie dabbed at the gash with his medical supplies. 

Richie paused dropping his exited accent from his tone in voice, "eds? What's wrong? You always complain about my accents, are you sick?" He asks trying to joke around.   
Eddie stared at the phone, before anwsering richie, "Something happened."   
"Well tell me what happened then bubs."   
Eddie hesistated, "I don't really wanna talk much about it, but now I feel like someone's watching me, and I'm freaked out." "Are you sure your not just being paranoid?" Richie asks still curious about what happened. 

"Yeah-uhm your right. I'm probably just being paranoid, it's stupid. Sorry for calling Rich." Eddie says reaching his hand out to end the call. "wait! No, it's okay, do you want me to come over?"   
Eddie shakes his head, "I couldn't do that to you. It's dark out, and its late, and your cars broke, I wouldn't want you riding your bike out here." Eddie was right, it was dark, and Rich was shit at seeing in the dark. "Aw Edsss but I wanna come comfort ya." Eddie smiles his cheeks red, and he was glad Richie wasn't there to see him blush. "I'll uh see you tomorrow, and we can hang out."   
"Sounds like a plan Edwardo." Eddie groans, "Night Rich." He says hanging up, and throwing away the bloody cotton balls before slipping a shirt on over his head and climbing into his bed, the feeling of being watched still settling into his mind. 

That morning Eddie hopped into the shower the hot water burning his skin but it felt somewhat nice. He scrubbed his chestnut brown hair with a flowery scented shampoo, and rinsed it out the suds and bubbles running down his back. Once he had chosen a good enough outfit which was a red sweater and old denim jeans that had been cuffed accompanied along with white high top converse with red laces that matched his sweater. He ate a piece of toast with sweet strawberry jam before swallowing a blue pill, and starts his walk to school. 

richie Tozier rolled out of bed, and ran a hand through his inky black colored curls he had washed the night before. He pulled out his dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans, and a dark purple sweatshirt that had an album cover on the front, It was eddie's favorite thing richie wore, so that motivated him to wear the colorful hoodie more. He brushes his teeth with minty paste, and spits into the sink rinsing the spit down the drain. He thought about Eddie's phone call, and Eds seemed scared. Maybe something was wrong, and richie just was to tired to notice. The thought made him wince, What if Eddie had gotten hurt? Rich would never know because Eddie was more secretive and discreet about those kind of things.   
He grabs his backpack that was covered in Pins and stickers and said goodbye to his mom. He reached his hand into the fruit basket grabbing a ruby colored apple before hopping onto his bike. 

Eddie arrived at School, he had talked to Stan a bit, along with Beverly who needed makeup advice for some reason. He twisted his locker combo in, and popped the rusty blue locker open grabbing a few text books he would need for his first class. 

richie breathed in relief, when he saw Eddie at his locker, looking cute as usual. "Boo!" He shouts coming up behind him making eddie jump, "Not funny dingus!" He says crossing his sweater clad arms. "You jumped like three feet into the air scaredy cat." He teases Grabbing some of Eddie's books and tucking them under his arm. "You have English to, coolio, we can sit next to each other." Richie says with a cheeky grin directed towards the brown eyed boy standing infront of him.   
"Nice sweatshirt." Eddie says nudging his arm, "why thankyou Eddie baby, I got great taste don't I." Eddie laughs, 'That's like the only decent piece of clothing out of all your clothes."   
richie gasps pretending to be offended as they walk down the hall making jokes. 

Henry Bowers leaned against his locker, watching the smaller boy pass down the hall, smirking as he noticed Eddie wouldn't make eye contact with him. "He's such a pansy." Patrick says with his stupid laugh. "He has a nice ass though." Hocksetter adds, and Henry hits him in the arm, "Well you aren't gonna be fucking touching it." They all laugh, "What like the twinks yours?"  
"yes." Was all Henry replied.


	3. Richie was determined to find out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie's determind to find out why Eddie's acting weird.

Eddie sat at the lunch table sitting beside Richie. "Hey eds, Henry's staring at you." Richie says glancing at Henry then back at Eddie's pretty face, which held a little bit of fear, but it wasn't very noticeable, only if you caught on to the little things, like how he nervosuly chewed on the inside of his cheek, or fidgeted with his thumbs under the table. Eddie goes to turn around, to see if Henry was really staring at him, but eddie's gaze was cut off as Richie placed a hand on the side of Eddie's cheek. "Don't look back at him, it'll just give him satisfaction." Richie says booping his nose, in which Eddie's nose twitches a bit in response "But Rich- "Nope, don't look back at him." Eddie nods, and richie smiles dropping his hand, "See, its that easy, just pretend not to be bothered by it." 

But Eddie was bothered by it, it made his skin crawl, Henry freaked him out, why was he staring at him? Was he planning some cruel beating? Or something worse. Henry's cold icy blue eyes followed Eddie where ever he went, much like predator and prey. Like an, obessesion.   
"Eds! Eduardo! Come on we have class." Tozier had called out, breaking Eddie's trail of thoughts, "I'm coming jeez." Eddie says throwing his uneaten food away in the trash and following the Loser's down the hallway, and breaking away from the group when he went to open his locker. His lips parted and his hand dropped limp by his side. Eddie's sunflower yellow sweater, the one he had thrown into the trash at gym. There was a piece of paper laying on it, and Eddie shakily reached out for it, the writing was sloppy, and it didn't look like any of the losers writing. The ink was red and could easily be mistaken as blood at first. 

"I found your sweater in the trash. Ya owe me now sweetheart. Don't forget. H.B" The note was only a simple sentence, but it made Eddie feel like he was gonna puke. He shoved his sweater into his backpack, grabbed his english book, and shut his locker. He turned his head and saw the mullet wearing boy chewing on the end of a red inked pen. Eddie turned on his heel, and walked into English, wanting the day to end. 

gym was tiring, as per usual, but eddie managed, because he had Richie beside him, Today they had to run around the track. The smaller boy hated running, but he was fast, and Richie couldn't keep up, constantly teasing Eddie about how his legs were longer than a baby deers, which Eddie never understood, was it a compliment, or insult? Maybe it was both. "Kasprak! You trying out for track this year?" The coach asks as the boys head into the locker room. Eddie laughs a bit, still out a breath, "Sorry coach, I already decided to take up my time with Jazz band." 

"Jazz band huh?" Richie had asked with a crooked grin as they both got dressed, "Yeah, Its fun, Stan signed up to, so sometimes we listen to the songs together, but sometimes the song choices suck." Eddie says pulling his shirt on over his head. Richie wasn't usually jealous, but when it came to Eddie, he couldn't help it. Did Eddie like Stan? Or were they just friends? Richie pondered as his crush ranted about something random. "Eds your talking a million miles an hour, slow it down." Richie had said turning to fully pay attention to Eddie, who had stopped talking and was looking past his shoulder, "what is it?" Richie questions at the smaller boys frozen figure, when he doesn't get an answer, he turns around himself, but nothing was there. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion, What had Eddie been looking at? Rich had no clue. But something was wrong. eddie had been acting a bit off and he was determind to find out.

"You know what? We should do something fun tonight Eds. Wanna go get icecream or something? you can get your favourite, Strawberry with caramel." Eddie's eyes trailed to Richie's face, "right. Icecream. Sure. Your paying though Tozier." Eddie says placing a smile onto his face, and shutting his gym locker. "Deal."


	4. Ya look real fine eds baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddie and Richie talk.

Richie watched Eddie wrap his lips around the bright red straw drinking a strawberrry milkshake, The curly haired boys cheeks flushed a red color, and he averted his gaze to his plate eating a fry.   
"I can't believe you drown your french fries in that much ketchup Rich." Eddie says amusement lingering in his voice, Richie laughs, "It tastes just fine to me." He stares at Eddie for some lingering time before clearing his throat, remebering what he was gonna talk about. "Eds, I'm uh worried about you." 

Richie glanced at Eddie's hands, which were both shaking a bit, and he was chewing on the inside of his cheek. He was nervous, so obviously something was up, "What is it Eds? What's wrong? did something like happen?"   
Eddie goes to speak but shuts his mouth, Richie takes one of Eddie's hands, holding it, and rubbing circles with his thumb on the soft skin of Eddie's palm.   
"I uhm, remember when I called you?" Eddie says looking up, his eyes holding some sort of fear. "Yes, why?" "Something happened, when I was waiting for Jazz band to start, The bowers gang came into the bathroom, and Henry was all beat up, and Patrick held a knife to my throat, and made me clean Henry's wounds, I messed up, and this happened to, Eddie pulled his shirt collar down revealing the cut that was still a blood red color. Richie's eyes widen and he reaches one of his hands out tracing it, "Oh Eddie, why didn't you tell someone?" he says his eyebrows furrowed together. 

"My sweater, it had gotten all bloody so I had thrown it away in the lockeroom trashcan, and Henry put it back into my locker today, saying I had owed him, and he keeps staring at me, like at l-lunch, and I always feel like i'm being w-watched Richie, and its freaking me the fuck out." he says reaching for his inhaler that was resting in his backpocket. "Jesus Eddie, when you called me why didn't you mention any of that?" "I just was scared I was being paranoid. " Eddie mumbles, and Richie leans his forehead against Eddies, "itll be okay eds, Bowers can't do anything. I'll walk you to your classes, he won't touch ya." Richie says quietly, which was different for Eddie to hear since Richie was usually so loud. 

Eddie nods, "Okay, I just it scares me." Eddie says , and Richie smiles , "S'okay I'll be your knight in shining uhm well glasses." Eddie laughs, "Sure Tozier." 

richie sits on his bed looking through a box of photos of him and eddie. He picked up one that was taken last summer, it was of Eddie who was picking flowers, and he didn't realize it was taken, Richie smiles, because the photo was so calm, and gentle, unlike Eddie's fireball personality, that Richie loves. He sits up grabbing a thumbtack from his desk and pinning the photo onto his wall that had selfies of him and the losers, and random photos. "Tozierrr! can I borrow some clothes?" 

richie looks up at the bathroom door. Eddie was spending the night at Richies that night, and he forgot to bring his own clothes, so he just asked to wear some of Richies.   
richie scrambles to his closet, "sure! one sec!" He says and grabs a pair of black shorts that had a small rainbow engraved into the corner, and an over sized polo that had rainbow dots on it, he smiles in satisfaction, and hands Eddie the clothes through the crack of open door. "Oh my god tozier, you even color coordinated the colors, I'm so proud of you." Eddie jokes while getting dressed, while Richie smiles pushing up his coke bottle glasses. 

The bathroom door opens, and Richie looks up, The shorts fit him, but the polo shirt was large on him, and his long legs were on display, his hair still lightly wet from the shower, and his skin was glowing . "Ya look real fine Ed's baby." He says in an accent of someone from a 50s movie. Eddie blushes, and rolls his eyes a smile on his pink face.


	5. Henry Bowers is the devil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Henry gets Eddie alone , Eddie wants nothing better than to dissapear.

Eddie lays back on the headboard of Richies bed, looking out the window, "Eddie nobodys out there." Richie says glancing from the movie that was playing on his small tv, then to Eddie.   
Eddie ran his hand through his chestnut colored hair, "Right. Sorry." He says putting his eyesight anywhere but out the window. Richie frowns and sits infront of Eddie. "I would be scared to, It's okay to be scared, Henry Bowers is a fucking creep, but theres nothing to worry about here . I pinky promise." eddie smiles, "Pinky promise?" Richie nods sticking out his pinky, wrapping it with Eddies, "Boom. Pinky promise. Now come on, lets order a pizza, your way to skinnyy." He teases grabbing Eddie's hips and tickling him. "C-chee s-stop!" He stutters laughing, his cheeks turning red.   
"not until you say Richie is the best person I know!" Eddie giggles, " tozier is the dumbest person I know!" Richie gasps pretended to be offended as he leans in close, "Take it back." He whispers, and Eddie giggles, "is that a threat?" Richie smirks, "Maybe." "I'm still not taking it back." "Say Richie tozier is the best person you know." "Nooope!" Eddie says and rich groans rolling off of Eddie, "That's not fair Edss."

That night Richie gets in the shower, while Eddie reads some comics Richie had laying around on his floor. Richie washes his once greasy mop of inky black curls, the soap suds run down his body and he closes his eyes feeling relaxed. He thinks of eddie, he thinks of Eddie and him kissing. Would that ever happen? Would Eddie's soft lips meet his? Would he be wearing those red shorts that makes Richie think he's died and came back to earth? Would he say richie's name in that soft voice of his? Would he be so close agaisnt him that Richie could smell the perfume Eddie puts on in the morning? Richie turns the water to cold. 

When he finishes, showering of course, he gets dressed in a loose pair of black basketball shorts and random t-shirt, he opens the bathroom door, and see's Eddie asleep with magazines spreaded around him. Richie laughs and tosses them off the bed, laying next to Eddie wrapping an arm around his waist pulling the smaller boys frame towards him. Eddie wouldn't mind right? Of course not. 

Richie matched his breathing with Eddie's, soft and steady. "goodnight eds." Richie whispers quietly a faint smile on his tired face as he closes his eyes darkness consuming him. 

The next morning Eddie walks home, the air rigid and chilly, making him pull his jacket closer to his small body. once he's dressed and ate a piece of toast, he rides his bike to school the wind blowing through his just-combed hair.  
Richie walks Eddie to most of his classes, while they laugh and joke. Eddie feels safe around Richie, he had a comforting aura that felt more like home then his own house. 

Then after gym, Eddie's day turned to shit. 

"Eddie! Go put the basketballs back onto the rack!" The coach had yelled, while other kids retreated to the safety of the locker room. Split flying everwhere as the coach talked. Eddie nodded, cringing, wiping his face. "Yes sir." He grabbed the basketballs and held them under his arms. The basketball rack was under the wooden bleachers, which was a giant space for storage. It was filled with dust, and Eddie walked inside, coughing, the door shutting behind him.   
"Jesus this place is gross." He mutters under his breath setting the basketballs down, when he heard the click of a lock, he turned his head swiftly, when a pair of hands gripped tightly around his waist. Eddie yelps and wants to assume its richie, but Richie's hands are soft, and nimble, but these hands are rough. 

"Don't scream" Eddie recognizes the voice, it's rough and Eddie does the exact opposite, He screams, "SOMEO- " Eddie was cut off as a hand covers his mouth, the small boy tries biting it but it doesn't work, and Henry's nails dig into his bare waist, and Eddie wishes he had been on the basketball team that had to wear jerseys. "I said don't scream, but ya didn't listen, just be a good boy for me, and stay quiet." Eddie's hands reached out to grab something but he was shoved agains't the wall and his hands were pinned together. Eddie trembled in fear, "Stop please, get off me." Eddie says agains't Henry's hand, but Henry just shakes his head, "Why would I stop when I finally have you?" He questions taunting Eddie. Eddie can feel Henry's gross hot breath on his neck, and henry licks Eddie's neck, making Eddie scrunch his face up in disgust. Henry's muttering words against his skin over and over, "mine, mine, mine," Eddie swallows, and gathers his voice up, "I'm not fucking yours, I'm not property!" He says and then there's silence, "Oh Eds, " eddie shakes his head, only richie could call him that. Henry mutters tracing his fingers across the shaking boys face. Eddie didn't know what to do, nobody was hearing him. He couldn't move. He was stuck.   
"Your so wrong." And that's when it happened, Henry dug his teeth into eddie's bare neck, eddie yelped, his eye's being flooded with hot tears as pain seers through his shoulder and neck, blood was slightly dripping down his stomach, and eddie wanted to puke, or die. Either one seemed like a reasonable option. "stop! Stop! your fucking insane! I'll tell someone! and you'l go to prison! S-stop." Eddie cries out feeling himself sink lower into the wall. "We can't be tired now Darlin' we just started." he yanks on Eddie's hair and pushes down on his shoulders so he was on his knees. Eddie knew what was coming, and he needed his inhaler, his breath was shaky as he choked on his tears. "s-stop." he said one last time, but Eddie knew it wouldn't do anything, "c'mon eds, I know your a faggot like me, its just a bj." Henry says laughing like a maniac, and Eddie was convinced he was the devil himself. 

richie was worried, Eddie hadn't meet him outside the main doors where they were supposed to meet so they could go roller skating. Maybe he had gotten it wrong? Maybe they were gonna meet at the side doors? Nope. Rich had checked all the exits. Maybe he was in the bathroom? He wasn't in there either. He was know freaking out. Where was he? Stanley said there wasn't jazz band today? So where was he? He wasn't checking his texts either. Maybe he decided to take a shower in the lockeroom? even though that was unlike eddie, since he hated germs.   
Richie walked into the lockerooms that smelt like sweat and cologne that made his nose scrunch up. His heart dropped down to his stomach when he saw eddie's clothes and phone laying on a bench 

"Eddie?" Richie asks looking under the stalls for Eddie's converse, but nobody was there. richie was about to leave the gym, when he heard small noises, that sounded like sobs. Eddie.


	6. Open the door eds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie wonders if it will be okay.

eddie's tears were salty and hot and poured down his face as sobs errupted from his sore throat. Henry had left after the bell had rang, and made sure to remind Eddie he'd always be around, and that made Eddie feel even worse. His legs were trembling, and were wobbly and felt like jello. Why didn't anyone hear him? or maybe they just chose not to care. The light was dim and flickering and would probably burn out soon, but he couldn't bring himself to get up, and leave, tell someone what happened, he couldn't get up to say "help me" he just layed limp against the wall his shoulder throbbing, blood drying on his stomach, and a voice that was now scratchy. 

Richie followed the echoing sobs that lead to the storage space under the bleachers. "Eddie!" Richie had yelled, and went to the storage door which was locked, he wriggled the handle violently, but it didn't budge, he pounded on the door, "eds! Are you in there? I can't come in! The doors locked!"   
Eddie looked up, a little bit of hope swelling into his stomach. "R-rich?" He said but his voice was scratchy and unrecoginzable like the voice was someone else's. "Eddie! Are you okay? I can't get in! You need to unlock the door." Richies face was pressed against the door to see if he could hear Eddie any better. "I can't R-richie, I cuh-can't." He says feeling tears forming in his eyes again. 

Richie shook his head, "Why not? It's okay Its just me Richie? Did something happen? Are you hurt? Eddie you need to open the door so I can help you." Richie says nervous and mad, Who had hurt eddie? What was wrong?

eddie placed a hand on the wall and his face twisted and he let out a noise of pain, his shoulder felt like he was being stabbed and pain ran down his arm and torso. The small glint of life left in the room made it visible to see the finger prints on his waist and wrist. He runs his hands along the wall stumbling a bit, focusing on Richie's voice, Richie richie richie. That's all he needed to think about, forget about the rest for a moment. His wavering hand reached out got the door nob, and his thumb pressed the button, hearing a click, and then the door swings back open the light pouring into the room , but Richie was there. "eddie." Was all he mustered up to say, "Oh my g-god eddie, someone Bit you."   
"I want to t-take a shower."   
"Of course, we can use the gym showers, and I'll get the first aid, and you can explain, and and it'll be okay." Richie says grabbing Eddie's hand softly, and Eddie just nodded wondering if he could be okay.


	7. Maybe just maybe it would be okay.

Richie sits on the bench outside the showers, his leg nervously jumping up and down, his head spinning, He knew Eddie wouldn't tell him anything till he was clean, and free of whatever blood and saliva someone had put on him, Richie felt like he was going to puke, Did he see a bite mark on his shoulder? Only Henry would do something like that. Something pyscotic and fucked up.   
"eds, are you almost done?" He doesn't get an anwser, only the sound of the shower knob being turned off, the water pelting noise halting to a stop.   
He watches Eddie step out a towel wrapped dangerously low on his waist, as he goes behind a row of lockers to change.   
Eddie finally steps out from the shielded wall of lockers only in a pair of red cotton shorts, and no shirt, the swollen bite mark between the nape of his neck and shoulder on floor to display. His skin still had some fresh droplets of water on him running from his hair down his back.   
'ed- richie's panic filled voice was cut off by arms wrapping around him, and Eddie's weight settling against him, and Richie stares down at Eddie, who never gave hugs, but no way in hell was he gonna complain. He carefully, and un-surely wraps his arms around Eddie's bare waist. "is this okay?" Richie asks and he hears Eddie mumble something of an , yes, into his clothed shoulder. 

"eddie, what, what happended?" Richie asks his voice cracking, and his eyes stung with salty tears that were cornering in the lids of his eyes. eddie proceeded to tell Richie about the encounter with Henry. The bite, the bruising grip, the forced blowjob.   
Eddie's throat was raw and sore, and some words came out one letter at a time, much like Bill's. He talked and the more Eddie talked the more furious Richie had gotten, the bruises had freshly turned a plum color, and were radiating pink splotches on his skin. "M-medical kit. I need to put antiobiotic cream on my neck." Eddie murmurs, and Richie stands there taking in every word that had fallen out of the younger boys mouth.   
"I'm s-sorry eddie, We can go to the police, and, "His dads a cop Rich, it wouldn't help." And richie slightly sunk down, because, Damn, Eddie was right. "I should've been with you- and and then- "No Richie. we have separate classes, you can't help that, I know you would've been there if you had this class, I know Rich, but don't you fucking dare put this on yourself." Eddie says and reaches his hand out to cup richies face, before sliding it down to richies shoulder, as the taller boy pulls eddie into another hug, and Eddie thought, just maybe it would be okay. Richie could make things okay.


End file.
